


Forget

by Candlejack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Alois breaks routine.





	Forget

It was another ordinary day at the Trancy manor. 

Alois was getting poured his afternoon tea as Claude read his instructions for today aloud. Hannah made sure not so spill a single drop. 

“Today you will be visited by a city member, very high in rank, so you better be on your best behavior.” The monotone words came from the butler to his right. 

“Claude?” Alois asked, picking his teacup up and studying it, mockingly innocent.

“Yes, young master?” 

The teacup was thrown, pouring scalding liquid over the motionless man. He did nothing in return of the assault. 

“Don’t ever tell me what to do again. Understand?” Alois showed off his fangs, trying to imitate a wolf, but appearing more like a pup. 

“Yes, your highness,” Claude, still drenched, assumed his usual position, looking expectantly up to him. Alois did not notice the gleam in his eyes, nor the smile in the mouth of his maid. 

 

\--

 

“So you see, Alois. It makes sense with the way our world expands, and so, with the growth of this place, I think it’s best we raise the-“ the old stranger droned on in one end of the table before being interrupted by the young blond. 

“Who are you?” Alois poked at his treat with a sharp knife. His butler and maid behind him both keeping a steady look on the boy. 

“Excuse me?” The strange fat man began to sweat, obviously shocked at the rude statement. 

“You come into my manor. Start talking about growth and money, but who are you really? What do you want from me?” Alois’s face went from a taunting smile to a threatening snarl as he spoke carefully. Claude and the stranger shared a stare. 

“It is getting late, your highness. Hannah, show our guest to his room. I will escort his highness.” Hannah was at the strangers side in a matter of seconds, steering him to turn around and out of the room. 

Claude spoke as soon as they were alone. 

“Aren’t you tired?” The moon was high on the pitch-black sky, but it had been daytime only an armful of minutes ago. 

“Barely. Take me to my chamber.” Alois jumped out of the chair, walking ahead of his butler. 

With a warm smile, Claude sighed silently in relief, taking in his friend’s strikingly powerful form. 

 

\--

 

After the routine, repeated every night, of undressing and redressing the boy, he said something different. 

“Come here, Claude.” 

Claude stood still, as he always did, not sure what he meant. Alois, dressed only in his skimpy nightgown, tapped the bedding next to him. 

“Come lie next to me,” he used the same seductive tone he had used on his adoptive father. It always worked on him, but never on Claude. That was why Claude was so perfect. 

Alois rejoiced in his mind. His perfect companion would never do as he said, yet obey him still. This was why he was so utterly perfect. 

“Alright,” Claude whispered out hesitantly. He lied down next to him, lying as rigidly and uncomfortably as the stoic demon ever could. Odd. He had never complied to such a wish before.

If he was this docile now, what else could Alois make him do? 

He had to test this out, pushing boundaries until the spider web would break. 

Alois turned towards him, his nose a thumb away from Claude’s cheek. 

“Can you make me feel safe all night?” His tone was far more innocent than sultry, but there was no way Alois could take back what he said now. If he showed any sign of wavering, Claude would see through his act. He did not actually want anything sexual from him. He just wanted to know where Claude crossed the line. This is what Alois told himself.

“Of course.” The two words were cold, but Alois did not fail to notice Claude’s spiky demon tooth plunging into the flesh of his lower lip. It was so very unlike Claude to be nervous, which just made all of this much more strange. 

“You will do anything for me, right?” Alois accentuated his intentions with a not-so innocent hand drawing circles and spirals on Claude’s thigh, his nose now tickling and following the vein in his neck. 

Claude did not answer. 

Alois sneered. 

What kind of mockery was this? 

In a swift movement, Alois kicked himself up to straddle the frozen butler. The young blond swirled his hips down, grinding down harshly. This earned him a gasp from Claude, finally getting some kind of reaction. Alois gripped tighter onto the butlers white shirt, using it as a makeshift reign. Just like riding a horse. Even if it was his hips moving, it was his legs doing most of the action, straining to bop himself up and down. 

His butler groaned, and two gloved hands grabbed a hold of the young boys shoulders. 

When Alois looked down, Claude was crying. 

“Please stop it, Jim,” a trembling voice, so unlike Claude broke out of his lips. Why was Claude so weak? Why was this little making him cry? 

How in the hell did he know his name?

“Am I really this powerful, Claude? Can I subdue a demon from hell this easily? By doing this?” Alois let one hand steer down the bigger man’s body, thrilled with joy and confusion, gripping tight on his groin. He was completely soft. He wasn’t enjoying this at all. Claude had turned to sobbing, his cheeks red and stained with tears. His arms were too weak to push Alois off, making him laugh in a power frenzy.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren’t you fighting back?” Alois sneered and gripped him tight enough to bruise. This was all so very wrong. Claude would never lie with him in the first place. Claude would never let him do any of this. Claude would never cry in the first place. Claude would never be able to do any of these things because he was dead. 

They were all dead. 

Alois was lying on top of Luka. 

He was molesting his own little brother.

“Why did you do this to me, Hannah?” Alois asked, not shocked in the slightest that she was standing behind him, watching the entire scene take place. 

“We wanted you to be happy, Jim. This is the closest you ever came to happiness,” she said, standing next to his side, petting his hair. 

“Luka was the old man, wasn’t he?” Alois looked down at his crying little brother, not knowing whether to feel disgust, anger or regret. His question turned to him instead: “You were the old, fat stranger, weren’t you? You could never use big words.” Luka was still crying. 

“We know you miss him. This was the only thing we could do,” Hannah continued to pet his hair. She lifted the blond boy up into her arms, pressing his indifferent face into her voluptuous bosom. 

“This was so mean of you. You had me fooled. I hate being fooled,” he dug his nose into her motherly curves. They masked the coming of his tears. 

“Fool me again. Make me forget again.” 

 

\--

 

It was another ordinary day at the Trancy manor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Black Butler fic I made. Idk why I never published it until now.


End file.
